


How about that drink?

by The100Fan1



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9680636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The100Fan1/pseuds/The100Fan1
Summary: After THREE long seasons, Clarke and Bellamy decide to grab a drink together.Set after 3x16 in Arkadia





	

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I'm not a very good writer! I use 'said' and 'replied' alot! I was very tired when I wrote this as well. Thank you, I hope you enjoy!! :)

It'd been a week since ALIE had been defeated. 

A lot of victims were still recovering. Kane and Abby had found comfort in one another. Pike was dead. And Bellamy and Clarke. Well, they were still carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders. 

"This isn't just about saving us, it's about saving everyone." Clarke explained to Bellamy, Raven, Monty and Harper. 

"But how? We've got 6 months to save over 500 people. And if you wanna save everyone, that is including countless grounders! How do you wanna save them?" Raven asked, angrily.  
Ever since ALIE's defeat, Raven really hadn't been herself. She'd been much more stressful, and snapped frequently. A sky person even joked she was turning into ALIE. Wouldn't be the craziest thing to happen.  
"Raven, calm down. 6 months, that's a long time." Bellamy said, looking to Clarke as he did "We'll figure something out."  
"Bellamy's right, we always figure something out. Besides, can we just be grateful Roan isn't dead? He is taking all of the grounders that could be attacking, and killing us, off of our shoulders." Harper interrupted.  
"Seriously? Just because you're with Monty doesn't make you important," Raven fired back. Harper's face dropped. "Well done Monty, you got laid! Well done!" Raven continued.  
Harper looked to Monty, who was just as shocked as she was.  
"Raven? What's wrong with you?" Clarke asked raising her brow.  
"You, Clarke. You are what is wrong with me! Always acting like the hero! You haven't even told those people out there that the world is ending!" Raven was on fire. Clarke stepped back, shocked at her friend's words. "Your Dad would be real proud." Raven finished, her words burning. She turned to walk away but Clarke threw her hand at her shoulder turning her back to her "Hey!" Clarke shouted.  
"Clarke, calm down. Don't react." Bellamy intertwined.  
"Bellamy Blake, that right there - that attitude, is what got your mother floated." Raven turned, pulling herself from Clarke's grip, and walked out of the door, slamming it shut behind her. Clarke turned to face her friends.  
"What is the matter with her?" Clarke asked, concern evident on her face.  
"Don't know, she's been different since....ALIE." Monty replied, looking away , thinking. "Still. She didn't need to say that."  
Harper took Monty's hand. "Hey, it's fine. We're together. So what?" She knelt down, and kissed his cheek. Monty smiled.  
"Thanks." He said, before returning her a quick kiss on her lips.  
"Get a room." Bellamy laughed.  
Harper and Monty looked to him, laughing.  
"That doesn't sound too bad." Harper said, taking Monty's hand, gesturing for them to leave. Monty's face lit up.  
"Are you sure you two don't mind?" Monty asked looking to Clarke and Bellamy.  
"It's fine." Clarke assured Monty.  
"Me and the princess will brainstorm." Bellamy continued to assure. "Go. Have a good time." Bellamy finished, his arms crossed.  
Monty smiled at Harper, who was already making a move for the door.  
"Y'know, you two can also loosen up and live a little." Monty stated, although it sounded more like a question.  
Clarke was silent, and Bellamy was too. After a few seconds Bellamy answered.  
"He's right Clarke. One night won't hurt." He walked slowly towards her, she looked up at him, searching his eyes. He meant it. "Besides, we still need to make up for all those months ago. At the dropship," He continued, getting closer and closer to her. "And after...." Bellamy stopped in his trail. Bellamy instantly remembered everything. Lovejoy. The boy. The son of the man Bellamy killed inside Mount Weather. He remembered his smile, and excitement of the possibility of his father being a ground unit. And how Bellamy killed him. All of them.  
Clarke clearly noticed Bellamy's thoughts, as she put her hand on his shoulder and said "Hey, Bellamy. Let's have that drink." Bellamy snapped from his thoughts, and felt Clarke's warm embrace. He looked at his shoulder. Her tiny, delicate hand, gently circling it. He was in a trance. Clarke noticed it.  
"Earth to Bellamy." Bellamy snapped out of the trance at this.  
Earth.  
Some heaven.  
'Earth will be brilliant. For all of us. We can all live - In harmony.' He remembered that phrase from one of his favourite books: 'Earth, and what we can expect.'  
Some harmony.  
"Right, you two have fun then." Monty said. He walked out of the room.  
Bellamy and Clarke forgot he was there.  
"Okay princess." Bellamy smiled. "I'll go get changed." He attmepted to walk away, but was stopped by Clarke who turned him around.  
"I appreciate the effort. But this isn't a date or anything....right?" Clarke asked jokingly.  
"Yeah of course not, I just....Nevermind." Bellamy turned for the door leading outside. "After you." He said, gesturing for her to walk out, as if he were some 'Prince Charming' opening the door as he did. Clarke chuckled and walked outside.  
Huh. Not a date. Of course not. That'd be silly. Right?  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 Minutes later and Bellamy and Clarke are sitting at the bar, each bearing their own drinks. 

"Well," Clarke began, looking around. The place was busy. Probably people letting loose after not dying - again. If only they knew the world was ending. No, Clarke was NOT going to think of that. Not now. She was gonna have fun.  
"To finally having this long, long, long, long, long, long-" Bellamy laughed, only to be nudged by a laughing Clarke.  
"Ok, I get it! This is drink is long overdue!" Bellamy laughed once more.  
"Damn right. Nice break from saving you."  
Clarke nudged him again, "Shut up!" She laughed. She analysed his face. He was happy. She could tell.  
"To stopping ALIE and having a drink." Bellamy said, raising his small glass of gin in the air.  
"To that," Clarke responded, raising her vodka, clinking Bellamy's drink as she did. It spilt a big drop of Bellamy's gin on his jacket.  
"Clarke! This drink was expensive!" Bellamy said sarcastically, arms spread out, making a show of the now drenched jacket. "There's hardly any gin left for me to actually drink!" He continued. "Oh, put it on my tab!" Clarke laughed. Bellamy proceeded to down the remaining gin.  
"It's fine. You can buy the next TWO rounds!"  
"Oh, and I thought you were a gentlemen."  
"Whatever the hell we want, princess!"  
The two laughed histerically, attracting an audience as they did.  
When they finally stopped, they looked around to see multipile Arkadians staring at them. They made eye contact with them for a moment, before breaking out into another bundle of laughter. 

10 minutes later  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gina was special." Bellamy said softly. Clarke was resting her head on her hands, leaning on the bar. She was listening, and looking at his eyes the whole time. "She was there for me. When no one else was. Octavia was off with Lincoln. And. And you....were....well I don't know." He placed his third Gin on the bar, and turned to face her, making direct eye contact with her. Clarke placed a hand on his. "I am so sorry I left. I promise, I will NOT leave you again Bellamy." She was sincere.  
"Thank you princess." Bellamy smiled at her, clutching and squeezing her hand.  
"I had a girlfriend." Clarke said, out of nowhere. "I think you can guess...." She trailed off, removing her hand.  
"Lexa." Bellamy said understandingly.  
"It took time. But....I loved her Bellamy." Clarke begun to break down, eyes watering. The topic of Lexa was clearly still very sensitive to Clarke, no matter how much time had passed. Under a minute of talking about her, and it provoked Clarke to tears.  
"Hey, Clarke, it's ok! I understand. I'm sorry that...that you lost her." Bellamy finished. Clarke looked at Bellamy, and wiped her tears. She grinned.  
"Thank you." She smiled. She returned her hand to his. 

15 Minutes later  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We'll figure something out, we always do!" Bellamy said, slightly louder then necessary. He was drunk.  
"Of course we will, but that doesn't stop me from worrying!" Clarke shouted back. The bar was now nearly deserted. "We can do it. Together."  
"Together."  
"Together."  
"Together."  
The two repeated this for some time, until the barman began wiping the bar table.  
"We're shutting in a few minutes." He said, his voice croaky. Joe was his name. Guy lost a lot. His wife died on the way to earth, his daughter was among the dead of The 100 and his son was killed by the Mountain Men. He hadn't been the same since. Who could blame him? 

Bellamy and Clarke were outside of their rooms, which were parallel to one another.  
"Well. This is me." Clarke said, her speech slurred.  
"G'night princess." Bellamy said.  
"Goodnight Blake." Clarke replied. "Oh god....I think I'm gonna -" Clarke threw up suddenly all over Bellamy.  
"Clarke! What the hell!" Bellamy moaned.  
"Whatever the hell we want Blake." She finished, before wiping her mouth, and heading into her room. 

Bellamy stood in the hallway, puke all over him.  
They were just friends. Right? Then why did Bellamy feel like it was something more. Tomorrow, Bellamy would turn the page, and make a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This really just came from nowhere. Anyway, I thought this'd be a cool thing to write, to see how I could write about Bellamy and Clarke FINALLY having that drink and supporting each other/talking. C'mon, you know it'd be sweet! Especially since they'd comfort each other's actions unkown due to the separation for a bit of S3. Such as Gina, Lexa etc,
> 
> Anyway enough of my rambling, as I said: Thanks for reading!  
> Have a great day! :)


End file.
